Problem: What is the least common multiple of $12$ and $2$ ? $\text{lcm}(12, 2) = $
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of $12$ and $2$. We know that $12 \times 2$ (or $24$ ) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of $12$ until we find a number divisible by $2$. $12$ So, the least common multiple of $12$ and $2$ is $12$.